


Arguments

by WhisperRose



Series: Heleus Horizon [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperRose/pseuds/WhisperRose
Summary: Evfra stands in front of the exit; a glare fixed on his face. “After the reports coming in from Voeld I have a right to be angry,” He hisses. He takes a step towards me, and I hold my ground. “You put my people at risk,” he practically growls.





	Arguments

“You know what?” I start saying. My hands are shaking as I turn to leave. “Go fuck yourself.” The medical staff on Aya stares at me in stunned silence. 

Evfra stands in front of the exit; a glare fixed on his face. “After the reports coming in from Voeld I have a right to be angry,” He hisses. He takes a step towards me, and I hold my ground. “You put my people at risk,” he practically growls. 

I can't deny the way my stomach flutters but now is not the time. I have an angry resistance leader in front of me and an audience. “your recklessness is out of hand.” He tacks on.

Whatever restraints hold my mouth closed snap. “bullshit.” I hiss. “your people were already captive to the Kett! They were being lined up for transport!” I yell, hands shaking. I want something to punch until my hands bleed.

I try to calm myself if only because my sisters would want it. “Nothing I did would have harmed them,” I say, and I feel my body tremor. My legs are starting to hurt, and I ignore their warning. “I could have left them.” I whisper, “would that have been preferred?” The doors open and I see the purple hair of Riti, but I don't have time for her and Evfra.

My stomach is starting to turn, and I'm getting spots in my vision. “You're one person.” Evfra states his jaw is clenching and relaxing. “what happens the day you get captured?” he asks and it looks like he's also shaking.

I don't hesitate to answer, “I’ll shoot myself first.” I hear a few gasps from those around us, but my eyes lock with Riti. “I can't put Andromeda at risk by staying alive,” I say and while I mean those words it makes my heart constrict. 

The shock is written across Evfra’s face; it's readable in his dropped shoulders down to his motionless hands. I'm saved from a further conversation when my legs give out. I'm still fighting the darkness, but as I hit the unforgiving ground, I lose the fight and fade into oblivion.


End file.
